HP & the Sorcerer's Stone - Told By Dumbledore
by The Jolly Dollar
Summary: This is an expanded version from the earlier book report I posted. This is just chapter one, I'm working on chapter two, which I will write if you read and review!! Sorcerer's Stone Ttold by Dumbledore


Harry Potter & the Sorcerer's Stone – Told by Dumdbledore ****

Harry Potter & the Sorcerer's Stone – Told by Dumbledore

by The Jolly Dollar

Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I make no claims to any of these characters; they all belong to JK Rowling. This is just a rewrite from another characters point of view, well I guess I own some of the details.

Author's Note: I will keep writing as long as I get review. You may have read my other shorter version of this story that I just posted. Many complained it was too short, and I actually went slightly over the limit for my book report, so I've decided to write chapter by chapter.

Some chapters may be rather short, as there really isn't much to tell from Dumbledore's point of view, but I will try and add in things.

If you have input or ideas, please let me know!!! I need ideas as well!!

If you read, please review!!!! Let me know what you like and don't!!!

Yes, many of these chapters I'm sure will contain many errors in capitalization, and punctuation, but I'm not that great of a typest when I get going really fast, and it may take me a day or so to proofread my work.

I will not reprint this disclaimer/author's note at the beginning of every chapter, but you may see additional notes, so be sure and read the Author's notes!

ENJOY

My phoenix, Fawkes, let out a long slow note. I knew this sign. It was the sign that something horrible had happened in the wizarding world. Fawkes had been trained many years ago to sing a certain note when something important happened in the magical community. Sadly, this was the death note, not natural death, but the note of murder. Someone had been murdered. I knew who must have committed the murder, Lord Voldemort.

"Oh, Fawkes," I moaned. "Not now, anytime but now!"

I groaned and rolled over, I had been trying to lie down for bed early, but obviously it was not to happen. I stretched and got up. I walked into my office, and I pulled off the shelf, a thick, leather bound book. This book was magically enchanted to record the deaths of magical world. It was just like the book that recorded magical births.

I trembled, as I opened the book to the last page, hardly daring to look. Deaths had been so common with the rise of Lord Voldemort, and the deaths were occurring more rapidly than ever. Written at the bottom of the page were two names, which I never wanted to see in my life in this book.

"James and Lily," I breathed. I was astonished. Yet, the Potters had a son, named Harry, and his name was not written down. Why? Then, I noticed at the bottom of the book something funny was occurring. I could hardly see the words, they would start to be come darker, and yet then they would fade. I gasped this time, the name Tom Marvolo Riddle was coming in and out of focus.

"Dear God," I said softly. What did this flashing mean? I was going to find out as quickly as possible, if he really had gone, then our plan had worked, yet he was not truly dead yet it seemed.

I grabbed a pair of robes, nearly jumping into them, pick up my cloak, and stroked Fawkes as I walked out of the door.

Across the Hogwarts grounds I strode as fast as my legs would carry me. When at last, I was outside the stone gate, I disapparated.

I reappeared in Godrick's Hollow about a mile from the Potters house, or what was left of the Potters house, as it appeared from my view point there wasn't much of a house left. I walked the last mile or so, I would have apparated myself into the house, but James and I had put up wards just like those around Hogwarts, so that no one would appear without a bit of warning.

"Good gracious, what did happen," I muttered as I struggled over piles of rubble. I could hear a soft crying. I searched for the source of the noise, and found the Potters child, Harry lying safely in his crib. There was a lightening bolt-shaped scar on his forehead, and I knew for sure what had happened.

I picked up a brick from one of the fallen walls, and quickly I turned it into a port key. I banished back to Hogwarts, with a note for Hagrid to take it, and that he would find himself in the Potter house. The note also told him to gather up Harry and bring him to number four Privot Drive the next day. I put a protective spell around the child, as I knew it would be a while before Hagrid received my message.

I walked away from the house quickly, and once outside the wards, I disapparated to the Ministry offices in London. I stood outside the office of the Minister of Magic. It appeared that he was indeed in, despite the late hour. I knocked.

"Come in," came John's voice to me. I opened the door and walked in.

"Good, John, I'm glad your still here," I have both good and bad news.

"Well, shall we have the bad news first, then" said the minister.

"I suppose," I continued, "the Potters are dead, Lily and James. However, their son, Harry is not."

"Oh no," John muttered, "not another killing. Well, Albus, what's your good news?"

"That Lord Voldemort," I started, and then saw the minister flinch, "seems not to be completely dead, but lost his body and power."

"What?"

"The book at Hogwarts that is enchanted to record all deaths, had Lord Voldemort's real name in very light writing at the bottom of the page for today. The print seems to be getting lighter, and then darker. This means that a wizard only exists in spirit form of some sort, and it confuses the book."

"So, Harry Potter is still alive?"

"Alive and well, I sent Hagrid a note and a portkey, he will get the body and take care of him, until I can get him to his family."

"So, You-Know-Who is gone?" the minister asked disbelievingly.

"It certainly seems so, at least he has no powers," I replied. "I trust that you will be able to take the necessary steps to inform the magical community?"

"Yes, Albus, with pleasure, that's the announcement I've been waiting to make fore years," John said with a huge grin on his face. "What great news to proclaim just before I leave office!"

"Yes, indeed, meanwhile, I must begin making the preparations for young Harry's future, you know," I said as I rose to my feet.

"Good night Albus," the minister told me.

"Good night, minister," I replied as I left the office, which was now containing a very pleased Minister of Magic.

Once outside the door, I disapparated back just outside the Hogwarts grounds. I hurried back up to the castle as fast as my legs would carry me. I was going to inform Snape, so that he could help in gathering information for the Ministry. Severus had been my major spy for a few years now, and I was certain he would not have difficulty finding out what the other Death Eaters knew.

As I stepped into my office, I was surprised to see Severus sitting there, looking as though he was very impatient to tell me something.

"Ah, headmaster," Snape began, "I have some very interesting news.

"Ah, yes, Severus you're just who I was about to come find," I said quickly. "It seems something has happened to Voldemort."

"Yes, that's what I came here to see you about," Snape continued, "the Dark Mark, its gone."

"What?" This surprised me, and as Snape pulled up his left sleeve, showing me his bare arm, I knew it was gone. "Ah, I suppose he truly has left his body and is barely alive."

"What do you mean, professor?" Snape asked.

"Come over here Severus, and let me show you something," I said. I showed him the book that recorded deaths. He was just as astonished at seeing Voldemort's real name, keep flickering in and out of focus.

"What does this mean, Dumbledore?" Snape questioned.

"I'm not sure myself, Severus, my theory however, is that little Harry Potter, somehow survived the Avada Kadavra curse, and it was deflected back upon Voldemort, yet it did not kill him." I said with a sigh, "We may never know what happened tonight in Godrick's Hollow.

"What about James and Lily," Snape asked, "oh, I see,"

He had evidently spotted the two new names above that of the Dark Lord's, Lily Evans Potter and James Potter.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," I muttered. "Well, Severus, no use dwelling on the past, there is nothing that we can do, however, I need you to go and find out what you can immediately."

"Yes, headmaster, I will be leaving immediately for Malfoy Manner," Snape replied.

"Good, be sure and report back as soon as possible, and if I'm not here, you know what to do, I trust," I said.

A few minutes after Severus left, I began to gather together a few spell books that had been passed down from one Hogwarts headmaster to another. These books contained many forgotten spells, as well as a lot of information on how to protect individuals from the Dark Arts.

When I was certain I had everything that was necessary, I walked again to the edge of the grounds, and disapparated.

I reappeared in the Weasley house, I needed to get Arthur to help me. We would be able to perform the spells necessary for Harry's protection together, and Arthur had some valuable material that I needed.

"Ah, Albus, what I nice surprise," Molly Weasley said as she entered the kitchen to find the headmaster of Hogwarts standing there. "What brings you here?"

"Serious business, Molly," I said, "I believe Voldemort to have fallen, but he took two more lives with him last night."

"Who?" said Mrs. Weasley, her expression fading to sorrow.

"Lily and James," I said mournfully.

"Oh no, Albus," Mrs. Weasley said, fighting back tears, "but You-Know-Who gone?"

"It certainly seems so," I said. "It was young Harry Potter who seems to have finally stopped him."

"A little boy!" Mrs. Weasley practically shouted at me.

"Yes, is Arthur here, I need his help in setting protections around the boy, no doubtedly the remaining Death Eaters would like to get their hands on him."

"Yes, yes, of course, he's upstairs, hang on I'll go and get him," she said as she started for the stairs.

"Hello, Albus," Arthur Weasley said coming into the kitchen.

"Hello, Arthur, I need your help," I said.

"Anything at all Albus, you know me," he replied.

"Good, I knew I could count on you Arthur," I replied. "Now we need to get protections around young Harry Potter, he will be staying with blood relatives, muggles, to be exact, and he must be protected at all costs."

"Allright, come with me, we'll get the books we'll need and be off," Mr. Weasley said, leading me upstairs.

Later into the night, Arthur finally said, "There! Done at last, Albus,"

"Thank goodness. Are you certain that's all?" I inquired.

"Absolutely, I can't think of any more spells, and that's the last of the books I have," Arthur replied.

"Good, thanks for the help, Arthur. I only hope that nothing went wrong." I said.

"Don't worry, we did just what the books said, there shouldn't be any problems at all," he told me.

"Well, I best be going, I need to be Hagrid in just a few minutes," I told Mr. Weasley.

"Very well then," Arthur said. "You know our son starts this year, young Bill."

"Oh yes, I recall that now, Minerva told me that just the other day. Well, best be on my way, good night," I said.

"Good night, headmaster," he said.

I disapparated and reappeared on the corner of Privot Drive. Immediately, I knew I was being watched on what seemed to be a diserted street. I looked down it, and saw a familiar looking tabby cat sitting on a garden wall. The cat, I knew had to be Minerva McGonagall, her unmistakable markings lit in the street lamps. I found and clicked my put-outer a dozen times, extinguishing all street lamps, so that no one would be able to see what was taking place.

I moved down the street until I got to number four. I sat down on the wall next to the tabby.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall," I turned and saw a rather severe looking woman sitting just where the cat had been moments before.

"How did you know it was me, Albus," she had said looking somewhat amazed.

"My dear Professor McGonagall I have never seen a cat sit so stiffly before," I said amused.

I continued my conversation with Professor McGonagall. I did my best to convince her that the Dursleys was the best place for Harry to stay.

We were just beginning to become worried about Hagrid, when he arrived riding a flying motorcycle that the lord knew where he had gotten it.

"Hagrid," I said, "at last, and where did you get that motorcycle?"

Hagrid explained that Sirius Black, the Potters' Secret Keeper, had lent the bike to him. He then told me that there had been no problems getting him. Well, at least that was a relief to me.

"Is that where?" Professor McGonagall whispered, looking at the lightening shaped scar on Harry's forehead.

"Yes, he'll have that scar forever," I replied.

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?" she persisted.

"Even if I could I wouldn't, scars can come in handy, I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London underground. Well, give him here Hagrid, we'd better get this over with.

As I took Harry in my arms and was turning toward the Dursley house, Hagrid asked to say goodbye to Harry. Hagrid bent his shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy kiss because Hagrid's face was covered with a tangled mass of hair.

I then placed Harry on the doorstep, told my friends good night, and walked back to the corner of Privot Drive. I pulled my put-outer back out of my bag, clicked it once, and looked back. I could see Minerva making her way down the street and Harry on the doorsteps. As I swished my cloak about myself to disapparate, I mutter under my breath, "good luck Harry."

Well, don't be shy, fill in that box below and tell what I did right, what I did wrong, what you think, what you need to tell me, etc. Remember I only write if I get reviews!!!!


End file.
